


Proclivity

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [174]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Nefarious. The start of the interrogation.The most amazing Cover art by Red_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/23/1999 for the word [proclivity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/10/23/proclivity).
> 
> proclivity  
> A natural inclination;predisposition.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), and [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312).
> 
> Don't ask me what's happening. I don't know. Muse is off in her own world. Hope it's ok.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Proclivity

The dark didn’t bother Ziva. It suited her proclivity just fine as an assassin. She was used to living and dwelling in the dark with it’s offtimes questionable inhabitants. She leaned back in her chair and just relaxed. If they thought this would bother her, they had another thing coming. Of course, Ziva didn’t have a clue what they had planned for her. Her proclivity may well play against her in the upcoming battle.

Tony watched from the viewing room. He knew Fornell had something planned and hoped it would give him the answers he wanted. He had considered asking Fornell if he could sit in on the interrogation, but had finally decided he didn’t want to give her the pleasure of seeing him and would just observe instead. 

Tony glanced over at Gibbs not sure why Gibbs was there given he knew Gibbs had already given up on Ziva, having overheard that comment from downstairs. Gibbs merely stood in a corner not really looking at anything and giving the appearance of not having a care in the world, but Tony knew better. He just didn’t know what it was that Gibbs cared about that had brought him here.

Fornell had considered just leaving the evidence they had against her on the table for when she arrived, but that wouldn’t be near as satisfying as what he had planned, so he decided against it. He’d borrowed Kort from the CIA to lurk in the corners as there wasn’t anyone creepier than Kort when it came to lurking in the corners. 

“You’ve been a very naughty girl.” Kort sneered from the darkness, after Ziva had gotten too relaxed thinking she was alone.

Ziva jumped and spun around. “Who’s there?”

“Just consider me the Boogeyman, but I’m not the one you have to worry about here.” A voice echoed creepily from the darkness of the room.

“What do you mean?” Ziva asked trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from or failing that where the person was and not succeeding at either.

“I mean, little Mossad spy, that the FBI has you dead to rights with proof and you’ll never make it out of here. I don’t think you’ll find jail a pretty place. There are a lot of things that lurk in the dark there that you’ve never even come close to experiencing.” The male voice continued, putting as much disdain as possible into his tone.

“Jail? Has that already been determined? Don’t I have to go through trial?” Ziva questioned, well aware that all Americans had a right to a fair trial.

“No. We have a special justice system for traitors like you who have as much proof against them as the FBI has against you. It really was a foolish move you made letting them get so much evidence. If they didn’t have that much evidence, you could have actually had a trial.” Kort couldn’t hide the disgust in his voice, not that he tried. He knew what his role was here and he was quite happy to give the imbecile a shake up. She didn’t deserve to be considered Mossad the way she behaved.

“But Fornell is as we speak talking with a judge to see about getting your trial dismissed and you sentenced immediately due to the danger a trial like yours would cause. After all, it might bring your father out of hiding or lure Ilan to try and attack you in the middle of the US and we couldn’t have that, now could we?” Kort continued explaining dryly, as if he didn’t have a care in the world and was talking to a small ant on the ground.

Ziva didn’t answer knowing it was a rhetorical question. While she was distracted with Kort’s mostly bluffing, Fornell entered with 3 agents carrying the stacks of evidence. Leaning against the wall quietly, he waited for the agents to drop all the stacks of evidence on the table as loudly as possible. These were just copies. They couldn’t chance the actual evidence getting damaged and he knew watching Ziva jump so high would be the best entertainment he had today.

Boom! The table rattled and jumped on it’s own a few inches from the weight of the evidence slamming onto it. Ziva startled and jumped up, turning around in a circle trying to see who was there now. 

Fornell cued the lights on to their brightest, having already prepared his eyes to be protected and he knew Kort was prepared as well. Ziva, however, did not have the benefit of being prepared and continued turning in a circle trying desperately to get her eyes to adjust to the light. “What is the meaning of this?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137) continues after this one. Though it's also the next in dictionary.com order.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
